There are numerous types of housing assemblies available to day. Many of the housing assemblies define an interior for electronic circuitry that is to be protected from the exterior environment. Many of the housing assemblies also provide for a cable such an Ethernet cable to be connected to the housing. However, these known housing assemblies are not intended to be exposed to adverse weather such as rain when utilized outside because moisture could easily seep into the housing assembly through the cable connection. Therefore, today's housing assemblies do not have a sufficient means of sealing connections to prevent moisture from entering the housing assembly when the housing assembly is utilized outdoors.
What is needed is a weather-tight seal around the cable connection so that the housing assembly may be utilized outdoors. The seal should be able to be installed or removed without having to disconnect the cable from its connection with the housing assembly.